GARDENIA
by Shirayuki Sakuya
Summary: Karena yang ‘cantik’ tak selalu dengan yang ‘tampan’ dan yang ‘tampan’ tak selalu dengan yang ‘cantik’. YAOI Inside!


Mata biru itu begitu indah, seperti warna langit yang sering di pandangi oleh Shikamaru. Warna mata yang bahkan membuat Neji terkagum-kagum. Rambut pirangnya dibiarkan sedikit memanjang, menambah elok parasnya.

Lalu... Warna hitam di sebelahnya itu, warna yang sama untuk mata dan rambutnya. Warna yang kontras dengan kulit tubuhnya yang pucat. Membuat hati para gadis bertekuk lutut di depannya. Namun hanya teman-teman terdekatnya yang memahami, untuk siapa hati pemuda itu di berikan. Yang pasti bukan untuk gadis-gadis di konoha ataupun di negara lain.

Ya, mereka itu Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke yang ku kenal dulu dan sekarang. Dua orang yang selalu memproklamirkan diri mereka sebagai 'Rival abadi'. Bahkan ketika Sasuke-kun kembali ke Konoha pun 'Hubungan' mereka masih seperti dulu saja, seolah tak ada ketegangan apapun yang terjadi diantara keduanya. Mereka tetap saja bertengkar untuk alasan-alasan kecil yang tidak jelas. Seperti pasangan yang sudah lama menikah saja.

Dua orang terkuat Konoha yang disegani kawan maupun lawan. Sasuke-kun dengan Kejeniusannya serta Naruto-kun dengan Kebesaran Hatinya. 'Tampan' dan 'Cantik'.

Dari sudut pandangku mereka berdua tampak begitu bercahaya...

Uuuuuuuwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaa... !!!

Oh ya, aku harus ke Kantor Hokage hari ini, Tsunade-sama memanggilku. Mungkin ada misi.

YOOOSSSHHHH!!! INILAH SEMANGAT MASA MUDAAAAAA~ ~!!!

* * *

Karena yang 'cantik' tak selalu dengan yang 'tampan' dan yang 'tampan' tak selalu dengan yang 'cantik'.

Yuuya's Present.....

**~ * ~* ~* ~* ~*~*~*~*~*~**

**GARDENIA**

**~ * ~* ~* ~* ~*~*~*~*~*~**

* * *

"Shizune-san! Konnichiwa!!" sapa Lee saat melihat Shizune baru saja keluar dari kantor Hokage.

"Oh, Lee-kun! Konnichiwa!! Oh ya, kau di tunggu Hokage-sama di dalam," kata Shizune sambil tersenyum.

"Yosh! Sankyuu Shizune-san!!"

Criiinnggg!!!

Kilatan cahaya seperti iklan pasta gigi di TV tampak muncul ketika Lee mempertontonkan deretan giginya yang putih dalam sebuah cengiran lebar. Tak lupa dia menghadiahi Shizune dua buah acungan jempol sekaligus. Shizune hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah 'Bocah hijau' itu.

Yaah, walaupun baju super ketat berwarna hijau itu sekarang sudah ditambah jaket Chuunin, tetap saja seorang Rock Lee masih terlihat…

Ummm… Hijau?

Mereka berpisah di Koridor itu. Shizune tampak kepayahan membawa tumpukan laporan yang telah berhasil diselesaikan oleh Hokagenya (Tumben ^^). Sementara itu Lee mengetuk pintu kantor Hokage.

"Permisi, Hokage-sama. Saya Rock Lee,"

"Masuklah,"

Segera setelah Lee mendapatkan ijin, diapun memasuki ruangan itu. Tampak Wanita berambut blonde dan berkucir dua sedang menikmati secangkir Sake di kursinya yang nyaman.

"Ada keperluan apa anda memanggil saya, Hokage-sama? Apakah ada misi untuk saya? Yosh! Saya akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya, tapi mana Team saya yang lain? Oh, apakah ini Solo misi? Hmmm-hmmm… saya mengerti, di sinilah kemampuan saya akan di uji, Yosh! Semangat masa muda saya semakin bergelora saja! Saya tak ak-"

"URUSAI, LEE!!!"

Sebuah cangkir melayang melewati Lee yang secara reflek menghindar, membentur tembok di belakangnya dan mendarat sempurna di lantai. Hancur berkeping-keping.

Lee hanya sweatdrop membayangkan Hokagenya bisa berubah mengerikan seperti itu.

"Hufffff…!!! Ya aku memanggilmu Lee dan memang benar ada misi untukmu tapi kurasa aku akan meminta Naruto dan Sasuke saja yang menyelesaikannya. Dan jangan coba-coba untuk membantah!!!" kata-kata Tsunade sedikit meninggi ketika melihat Lee tampak cemberut (?) dan hendak protes. Lee langsung tertunduk.

"Dan sebagai gantinya, aku minta kau menemani dia seharian ini,"

Lee mengikuti kemana arah Tsunade menunjuk. Dia baru menyadari kalau ada orang lain selain dia dan Tsunade-sama. Orang itu memakai jubah yang sama seperti Hokage, matanya terfokus pada pemandangan di luar sana, sementara itu rambut merahnya sedikit berantakan tertiup angin.

"Ka-Kazekage-sama?!!"

Orang yang Lee sebut sebagai Kazekage-sama itu menoleh kearah Lee. Tak ada senyum yang terlihat di sana, namun dia sedikit mengangukkan kepalanya sebagai bentuk balasan atas sapaan Lee barusan.

Kalau saat ini boleh mengcopy, mungkin Lee akan meniru ucapan yang sering dilontarkan Shikamaru.

Ck, Mendokusei~

* * *

Bukannya Lee tidak suka menemani pemuda stoic ini. Dan bukannya dia takut pemuda ini akan berusaha 'membunuh'nya lagi seperti dulu. Lagipula Shuzaku sudah tak ada lagi di tubuhnya. Dan lagi pemuda bertatoo Ai ini sudah banyak berubah. Tapi…

Lee hanya Nervous saja. Hahahaha…

Sejak didepak oleh Tsunade-sama dari kantor Hokage, mereka berdua sudah cukup lama berkeliling desa. Berkali-kali Lee mencoba menghidupkan suasana dengan mengajak mengobrol pemuda Suna itu. Namun hanya jawaban singkat yang selalu dia terima.

Kadang hanya 'Iya', 'Tidak', 'Terserah kau' ataupun menggumam 'Hn,' seperti yang sering Sasuke-kun ucapkan saat menanggapi ocehan Naruto-kun.

'Huuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaa… T___T Naruto-kun, tolong aku! Sepertinya dia hanya 'jinak' denganmu saja, ' pikir Lee.

"Sa~ Kazekage-sama, apa ada hal yang penting sampai Kazekage-sama sendiri datang ke desa Konoha?" tanya Lee. Lagi.

"Hn, rapat rutin seperti biasanya, Kami hanya ingin membicarakan mengenai hubungan Suna dan Konoha serta beberapa hal lainnya termasuk mengenai pertahanan masing-masing negara," jelas Gaara panjang lebar.

Lee hampir menangis terharu karena akhirnya sang Kazekage mau berbicara lebih dari satu dua patah kata.

'Gai-sensei! Aku berhasil!!!' sorak Lee dalam hati. .

"…Gaara,"

"Eh?!"

Karena terlalu senang, Lee jadi tidak memperhatikan kalau Gaara kembali berkata dengannya.

"Jangan panggil aku Kazekage, panggil aku Gaara," ucapnya lagi.

Mata hitam Lee agak sedikit terbelalak, mereka saling bertatapan. Sejenak kemudian Lee memasang aksi bak iklan pasta gigi.

"Haik, Gaara!"

Criiinnggg!! Criiiinnggg!!

Tampaknya kali ini kilatan cahaya dari deretan gigi putih Lee, semakin terang saja.

* * *

**LEE POV**

Entah kenapa aku begitu senang saat Kazekage, ah bukan! Maksudku Gaara memintaku memanggilnya cukup dengan 'Gaara' saja, tanpa embel-embel apapun.

Detik itu juga dunia seakan membeku, jantungku rasanya berhenti berdetak ketika mataku melihat seulas senyuman tersungging di wajah Kazekage muda itu, eh maksudku… Gaara.

Ya, Gaara tersenyum. Padaku.

U… U… Uuuuuuwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

I-itu benar senyuman kan?!

Orang yang tak pernah tersenyum dan biasa memasang wajah datar seperti Gaara kalau sekali tersenyum ternyata…

K-Kakkoiiiiiiii~ ~ ~ ///

Dia benar-benar berubah, bukanlah seseorang yang dulu haus membunuh untuk membuktikan keberadaan dirinya. Semuanya itu berkat Naruto-kun.

Aku sempat terkejut ketika pertama kali megetahui Gaara menjadi Kazekage desa Sunagakure menggantikan ayahnya, namun aku yakin dia bisa menjadi sosok pemimpin yang baik. Terbukti saat dia di incar oleh Akatsuki, tanpa mempedulikan nyawanya, Gaara malah mati-matian menyelamatkan desa serta penduduknya yang dulu sempat mengucilkan dirinya.

Hampir saja tangisanku meledak begitu mengetahui tubuh Gaara sudah terbujur kaku dan tak bernafas. Beruntung ada Chiyo-baasan di sana, beruntung pula Naruto-kun mau memberikan Cakranya meskipun kondisinya sendiri sudah kepayahan.

Dan saat mata hijau muda yang indah itu terbuka, aku kembali hendak meledak karena bahagia. Dia kini menjadi seorang pahlawan, seorang Kazekage yang dihormati serta dicintai rakyatnya. Sosok yang begitu dikagumi banyak orang. Termasuk aku.

Yaaah, aku iri padanya.

Gaara berubah bukan seperti Gaara yang dulu. Dia bertambah kuat meskipun tanpa Shuzaku di tubuhnya, dia baik, pintar dan juga… Cantik. Walaupun kata-kata itu rasanya kurang cocok untuk seorang laki-laki, tapi 'cantik' memang pantas untuk menggambarkan dirinya.

Kalau diperhatikan semuanya memang sudah berubah ya?

Naruto-kun semakin mirip saja dengan sosok Yondaime, aku yakin sebentar lagi cita-cita yang selalu diteriakannya itupun segera akan menjadi kenyataan. Sasuke-kun juga, meskipun belum bisa menjadi ANBU karena kesalahannya dulu, namun dia kini lebih… ummm…bersahabat? Bahkan sepertinya dia terlalu Overprotective pada Naruto-kun. -.-

Ya ampun…

Lalu Neji serta Shikamaru, kejeniusan mengantarkan mereka menjadi Kapten ANBU yang di percaya oleh Hokage. Sakura-chan, Ino serta Hinata juga menjadi Medic nin yang begitu hebat. Chouji, Kiba, Shino, mereka berusaha menjadi yang terbaik dengan kemampuan masing-masing.

Lalu aku…

Hmmm… Apa ya hebatnya diriku?!

Hei Hei Hei, bukannya aku tak menyukai diriku sendiri. Aku menyukai potongan rambut ini, meskipun mereka bilang bentuknya seperti mangkok terbalik. Aku menyukai pakaian hijau ketat yang kini aku kenakan saat ini. Dan walaupun aku tak memiliki kemampuan Ninjutsu, Gai sensei juga sudah mengajarkanku Taijutsu yang belum tentu semua orang mampu menguasainya. Yups! Aku menyukai diriku, hanya saja…

Hanya saja terkadang dalam hati kecilku, aku merasa… Kecil?

Hhhhhhhh….

**END LEE POV**

* * *

"…jobu, Lee??"

"…"

"LEE?!!"

Mata hitam Lee terbelalak kaget. Lamunannya barusan langsung buyar, sebuah sentuhan hangat mendarat di salah satu pundaknya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu memandangi Lee dengan sedikit khawatir. Dia sudah jauh melangkah ketika menyadari Lee sudah tak ada lagi di sampingnya dan menemukan pemuda beralis tebal itu berdiri mematung dengan tatapan sendu. Seakan-akan Lee ada di dunianya sendiri, sepertinya dia tak memperdulikan sekelilingnya lagi. Bahkan ketika Gaara mendekati dan memanggil namanya, Lee tetap tak meresponnya.

'Ada apa dengannya ya?' pikir Gaara

"Ga-Gaara?! A-ada apa?" tanya Lee sedikit terbata. Pipinya sedikit memerah ketika menyadari jaraknya dan Kazekage muda itu begitu dekat.

"Hn, seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Kau melamun, Lee?!" kata Gaara sambil terus menatap Lee tajam.

"Ahahahaha, aku ba-baik-baik saja," sanggah Lee mencoba menyembunyikan apa yang barusan dipikirkannya tadi.

"Hn, kau buruk kalau berbohong," ujar Gaara yang tak percaya begitu saja. Wajah boleh saja tersenyum tapi kata orang, mata itu tidak bisa mengelabuhi. Segalanya bisa terpancar di sana. Senang, marah ataupun sedih.

"…"

Lee hanya terdiam, kemudian menunduk ketika Gaara masih terus menatapnya tajam.

"Kalau kau tak mau mengatakannya juga tak apa-apa," ucap Gaara sembari melangkah hendak meninggalkan Lee sendiri. Rasanya Gaara tak memiliki alasan agar Lee mau memberi tahu masalahnya.

"Ah, Ga-Gaara! Chotto!" cegah Lee sebelum Gaara meninggalkannya lebih jauh. Dia berlari kecil menghampiri Gaara. Wajah merahnya belum juga hilang.

"Hn?!"

"Aaa…." Lee mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Saking nervousnya, pipinya yang tak gatal di garuk-garuk dengan jari telunjuknya.

"…"

"Apapendapatmutentangaku?" tanya Lee cepat.

"…"

Diam sejenak.

"…"

Mereka hanya saling bertatapan saja. Membuat wajah Lee semakin panas.

"…"

"Terlalu cepat, aku tak mengerti…" kata Gaara setelah beberapa saat mereka hanya terdiam dan saling pandang. Lee hanya sweatdrop mengetahui sang Kazekage itu tak memperhatikan pertanyaannya yang super cepat.

"Emmm, A-apa pendapatmu ano… te-tentang a-aku?" ulang Lee, kali ini lebih jelas.

"Eh?" Gaara mengerutkan keningnya. Sepertinya belum juga paham maksud pertanyaan Lee tadi.

"Emmm, ma-maksudku ba-bagaimana menurutmu… a-aku ini?"

"…" Hening.

"…" Hening.

Gaara terdiam tak tahu apa yang mesti dia katakan ketika mendengar pertanyaan Lee barusan. Rasanya otak Kazekagenya sama sekali tak berguna disaat seperti ini.

Bagaimana Lee menurutnya ya? Selama ini dia hanya menganggap 'pemuda hijau' ini adalah biang ribut yang gemar berteriak-teriak mengenai semangat masa mudanya yang menggebu-gebu. Apalagi kalau sudah berkumpul dengan sensei tercintanya itu, mereka seperti badut kembar dua yang bertingkah konyol.

Namun Lee bukanlah orang yang pantas diremehkan, walaupun lengan dan kakinya hancur sekalipun, Gaara tahu kalau Lee tak akan mudah menyerah begitu saja. Waktu misi mengejar Sasuke contohnya, Gaara tak pernah mengira Lee akan berhadapan langsung dengan Kimimaro. Padahal luka-luka yang Gaara berikan waktu itu belum sembuh benar, namun Lee ada di sana. Dengan modal Taijutsu serta kepercayaan dirinya, Lee berdiri tegap menantang anak buah Orochimaru itu.

Bukan cuma itu saja, dua kali dia membantu Naruto dalam misi menyelamatkannya. Saat penculikan oleh Akatsuki dan Gaara bangkit dari 'kematiannya', Lee juga ada disana. Gaara sempat tersenyum kecil melihat Lee yang berpose 'Dua jempol untukmu' padanya. Senang rasanya kembali bertemu dengan pemuda ceria seperti Lee.

Tunggu?! Senang…???!!!

"Ahahahaha, sudahlah lupakan saja, itu pertanyaan bodoh ya?" ujar Lee kemudian, membuyarkan day dreaming Gaara yang telah sampai kemana-mana.

Entah kenapa Gaara merasa sedikit bersalah ketika melihat sebersit kekecewaan tampak di wajah Lee. Walaupun pemuda itu tersenyum namun Gaara tahu Lee sedikit berharap Gaara mengatakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang setidaknya membuat pemuda itu lebih yakin akan dirinya sendiri.

Namun Gaara tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Apa yang harus dia katakan mengenai seorang Lee, dia tak ada ide sama sekali.

Gaara hanya mengikuti Lee yang kembali menuntunnya menyusuri jalan di desa Konoha. Mereka berjalan dalam diam yang tidak nyaman. Terlarut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

* * *

Mereka tiba disebuah bangunan rumah yang sedang di perbaiki. Beberapa anak kecil tampak bermain-main di sekitarnya. Yeah, beberapa bangunan di Konoha memang sedang di reparasi, selain karena sudah cukup tua, mereka juga bermaksud menambah bagian di beberapa tempat. Kedua pemuda itu tampak asyik melihat orang-orang bahu membahu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Hingga sebuah teriakkan mengejutkan mereka dan membuat sang Kazekage melesat pergi. Mata Lee terbelalak.

"AWAAASSSS!!!"

BRUAAAAKKKKK!!!!

"Huuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn!!!"

Teriakan, suara benda jatuh disusul dengan tangisan anak kecil kini membuat semua orang menghentikan pekerjaannya dan terfokus pada tumpukan kayu yang tiba-tiba terjatuh. Lee belum juga beranjak dari tempatnya, padahal dia sadar Gaara sudah tak ada di sampingnya.

Gaara.

Ya, Tuhan….

Buru-buru Lee menghampiri tumpukan kayu itu, tangannya gemetar ketika mencoba menyingkirkan balok-balok kayu yang cukup berat itu. Beberapa orang pekerja membantunya, sementara itu tangisan bocah kecil itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

Akhirnya Lee bisa melihat Gaara lagi, pemuda stoic itu mendekap seorang gadis kecil di pelukannya. Ajaib karena mereka tak terluka, hanya pakaian mereka sedikit robek dan kotor disana-sini. Para pekerja masih mencoba menyingkirkan kayu-kayu itu dan menatanya kembali. Salah seorang diantaranya menghampiri Gaara dan meminta maaf, Gaara hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. Dia sedikit melepaskan pelukannya dari gadis kecil yang masih terisak-isak itu. Sebuah luka memar terlihat di lengan kanan bocah kecil yang diselamatkannya itu.

"Daijobu ka?" tanya Gaara kepada bocah cilik itu dengan wajah dingin. Mata gadis kecil itu kembali berair ketika memandang Gaara. Dan dalam hitungan detik bocah kecil itu kembali menangis.

Gaara dan Lee hanya sweatdrop melihatnya. Gaara mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa menenangkan seorang anak kecil.

'Agh! Sepertinya aku bukan ayah yang baik,' pikirnya dalam hati.

Lee yang tak tega melihat wajah bersalah Gaara serta raut ketakutan bocah kecil itupun kemudian mendekati mereka. Lee menggambil gadis kecil itu kemudian menggendong di pelukannya. Gadis itupun tak berontak sama sekali ketika Lee mengangkatnya dari dekapan Gaara.

"Sudah sudah, cup cup cup… sakitnya hilang, sakitnya hilang… naahhh! Sudah hilangkan sakitnya?" ucapnya sambil mengusap-usap lengan bocah itu yang sedikit memar.

Bocah itu memandangi Lee yang tersenyum manis (?) menatapnya.

"Un, aligato Niichan," gadis itupun akhirnya tersenyum kembali. Lee hanya menyengir, dikecupnya ubun-ubun gadis kecil itu dan mengusap pelan rambutnya yang hitam.

'Calon ayah yang baik,' pikir Gaara lagi.

Lee lalu menurunkannya dan membiarkan gadis itu kembali berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Sebelum pergi gadis itu sempat melambaikan tangannya kepada mereka berdua. Atau lebih tepatnya pada Lee, karena sepertinya bocah kecil itu masih takut melihat Gaara meskipun sebenarnya Gaara lah yang telah menyelamatkannya.

"Gaara, daijobu ka?" tanya Lee yang masih khawatir dengan keadaan Gaara.

"Hn,"

"Woooaaaah, Gaara! Keningmu berdarah?!!!" teriak Lee histeris ketika melihat darah segar mengucur dari kening sahabatnya itu.

"Daijobu," kata Gaara mencoba menenangkannya.

"Iie, daijobu janai!" Lee lalu menyeret Kazekage keras kepala itu ke sebuah pohon rindang di dekat sungai. Mau tak mau Gaara menurutinya.

Lee berlari kecil menuju sungai, membasahi kain saputangannya dan segera kembali untuk membersihkan luka kecil Gaara, dengan hati-hati Lee membalut luka itu dengan perban yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana. Maklum Master Taijutsu seperti dia pasti membutuhkan banyak perban untuk membalut luka-lukanya.

"Yosh! Selesai! Sakitnya sudah hilangkan?" ujar Lee sambil memperhatikan 'Hasil karya'nya.

"Hn," Gaara memegang keningnya yang kini sudah terbalut perban. Padahal cuma luka kecil saja kan? Rasanya ini terlalu berlebihan ya?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Lee bergerak maju ke arah Gaara. Mencium tanda Ai di kening Gaara yang telah tertutup perban itu. Suara 'Cup' dari efek ciuman singkat itu membuat Lee membelalakkan matanya ketika menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya. Darah naik kemukanya dan membuat wajah Lee semerah tomat.

"Wa-"

Mata Lee membesar, sementara itu Gaara hanya memandangnya dingin.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Go-gomen Ka-kazekage-sama! O-Ore…" teriak Lee dengan tampang mengerikan. Wajahnya terlihat pucat bercampur malu.

"Gaara," ujar Gaara datar. Sepertinya ciuman tadi tak berefek sama sekali padanya.

"Eh,"

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku Gaara dan terimakasih sakitnya memang sudah hilang,"

"U-Ummm," Emosi Lee yang bercampur aduk itu kembali tenang, namun dia masih belum bisa menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

'Hooowaaaaaaa~ apa yang telah kulakukan tadi?!' pikirnya. Mungkin kalau sekarang ada lubang di depannya, Lee pasti akan mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup.

Mereka terdiam, Lee sendiri masih menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, sepertinya masih malu dan syok atas sikapnya barusan. Sementara itu Gaara masih memperhatikan sosok sahabatnya itu.

Bukannya Gaara tak menyadari sih, tapi dia cukup kaget juga ketika Lee mencium keningnya tadi. Setahunya hal semacam itu biasa dilakukan oleh orang tua kepada anaknya, saudara dengan saudara ataupun juga seseorang dengan orang yang dikasihinya.

Entah ciuman tadi masuk kategori yang mana. Sepertinya masih banyak waktu untuk menanyakannya pada Lee nanti.

"Kau orang yang Unik dan kau juga orang yang baik, Lee…" kata Gaara memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Eh?" Lee memberanikan diri menatap Gaara. Perlahan dia mencoba mencerna kata-kata Gaara barusan. Walaupun itu hanya komentar singkat Gaara mengenai dirinya, tapi…

"Itulah seorang Lee yang aku tahu, aku senang bisa mengenalmu," kata Gaara lagi, kali ini disertai senyuman tulus yang membuat wajah Lee tambah memerah dan kehabisan kata-kata.

"Arigato, Gaara…" ujar Lee sambil menyengir lebar.

"Hn,"

Tak ada yang tahu pasti bagaimana perasaan Lee sekarang. Senang, terharu, malu. Entahlah… yang jelas Lee pun merasa bersyukur karena bisa mengenal Gaara.

"Ne~ Lee?"

"Hmmm?"

"Apa yang tadi itu namanya ciuman? Kakashi-san pernah memberikan buku Icha-icha paradisenya di hari ulang tahunku kemarin, di buku itu di jelaskan tentang ciuman…" kata Gaara datar.

"Eh?"

Wajah merah Lee hampir berasap ketika mendengar Gaara mengucapkan kata 'ciuman' tanpa perasaan canggung sedikitpun.

"Tapi kalau yang tadi benar ciuman, kenapa tidak di bibir ya?" tanya Gaara dengan muka polosnya.(*)

-

-

-

-

-

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH??!!!"

Sadar akan apa yang barusan Gaara katakan padanya, muka Lee mendadak berubah menjadi Horror. Dia sukses terjatuh pingsan dengan suara 'THUMP!' yang cukup keras.

'Eh? Apa ada yang salah ya?' pikir Gaara yang hanya sweatdrop melihat Lee yang kini terkapar tak berdaya itu.

Yare-yare~

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N :**

* (Watdepak??!!)

Huweeeee~ T.T Kakashi-pervert, tega nian dirimuw meracuni Gaara dengan buku macam ntu, hohoho…

BTW, siapa ya yang meneruskan serial Icha Icha sepeninggalan Jiraiya ya? =.= Loh kok jadi ngaco ya? –LoL-

Yuupppzz! Ini adalah fic GaaLee, gomen baru bilang diakhir Fic *dibantai*

Hehehe, Yuuya pernah bertanya pada salah seorang teman di FB, bagaimana kalau Yuuya akan membuat fic tentang GaaraLee… Dia langsung Fainted O.O Ada juga yang mengatakan kalau Yuuya itu 'jahat'.

Kukukukukukukukukukukuku *Orochi Laugh Mode On* XDD

Kenapa memakai judul Gardenia? Itu juga ada artinya loh, hohohoho… teman-teman yang pernah membaca salah satu status Yuuya di FB pasti tahu, XP

Gomen buat FG Gaara kalau Yuuya membuatnya ber-Pair dengan Lee di Fic ini (Meskipun ini tidak pas di sebut Yaoi, ini lebih ke Shounen-ai saja). Yups, Rock Lee Salah satu Konoha Green Beast –setelah Gai-sensei sepertinya- yang keberadaannya 'jarang' sekali tersentuh. Banyak yang menganggap dia Weirdo –kita sama Lee T__T- dan tidak ada menariknya sama sekali. Bayangkan Mata Hitam Bulat Besar, Alis Tebal. Baju Ketat di badan.

Uuuuggghhh!!!

*di Konoha Senpuu!!!*

Tapi justru di situlah menariknya chara yang satu ini. Dari awal dia tampak biasa namun sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang luar biasa. Kalau misal tidak begitu menyukai pair yang saya ketengahkan di Fic ini, anda bisa menekan Back Button, hohoho... Udah telat ya?! *digampar*

Met Puasa Minna-san~ !!!

Yosh! **Review** please ^^


End file.
